


Escapades

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Honestly is Tenn really an angel?, Light BDSM, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They had taken immense care in keeping their relationship secret from everyone. No one else knew of their private meetings or the places that they would take place. The two were usually very busy, so they had to make time for each other within their own separate schedules.No one would guess the two had any relationship at all especially with their professional ideals they intended to maintain. Not to mention the little acknowledgment they gave the other.Like a mere glance at the other didn’t mean a thing.Like a subtle handshake didn’t affect them at all.Like he never wanted to smack the idiots that insulted her or her efforts.Like she didn’t get jealous when he shook Every. Single. Damn. Fans. Hand.Assumptions like that didn’t matter to them. In all honesty having a secret relationship was kind of thrilling.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Truth

Making her way through the chaotic streets she looked around and slipped into the alleyway. 

They had taken immense care in keeping their relationship secret from everyone. No one else knew of their private meetings or the places that they would take place. The two were usually very busy, so they had to make time for each other within their own separate schedules.

A familiar face donning a pair of glasses as part of his usual disguise, appeared from around the corner. Her heart began to race as he approached her.

“We have another shoot in about an hour.” He said as he stopped closely in front of her.

“The boys sent me to get coffee, I had it preordered for pick up at 9.” 

No one would guess the two had any relationship at all especially with their professional ideals they intended to maintain. Not to mention the little acknowledgment they gave the other.

Like a mere glance at the other didn’t mean a thing.

Like a subtle handshake didn’t affect them at all.

Like he never wanted to smack the idiots that insulted her or her efforts. 

Like she didn’t get jealous when he shook Every. Single. Damn. Fans. Hand.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. She gripped his jacket as their lips locked together in a warm and gentle kiss. 

One of her hands moved up to tangle in his soft white hair, tugging gently on it. He backed her against the wall and began to make quick work of his belt.

They broke their kiss just long enough for him to lift her up and move her underwear out of the way. He positioned his dick at her entrance and slowly sank in causing both of them to moan at the sensation.

_Assumptions like that didn’t matter to them. In all honesty having a secret relationship was kind of thrilling._

He started moving inside her as their lips came together once more. The kiss wasn’t as gentle this time it was much more rough and passionate. Their tongues slid against each other in perfect harmony and every once in a while he would bite her bottom lip playfully.

“Oh Tenn, ah!” 

He grins as he hits that sweet spot. He wanted to hear her even more. He calculated his movements to hit it every time he thrusted into her.

“Tenn! Ah baby! You feel so wonderful! I-I love you so much.”

He smirked at her words and kissed her again. He thrusts deeply into her and latches his lips onto her neck kissing his way down to just above her collar of her shirt. He bites down but not hard enough to draw blood and begins sucking.

He pulls away and admires his work. A beautiful red mark as a reminder that she is taken. That she belongs to him. 

“Tsumugi, I’m gonna cum.” He pants out.

“Me-me too!”

With that they both came, crying out the other’s name. They stayed like that for a while panting in each other’s ear, trying to recover their lost stamina.

“Tenn? Did you leave another one?” She asks with worry. She didn’t mind him leaving marks, but when they were in visible places she had a difficult time trying to hide them from her nosey coworkers.

He merely chuckles and replies in a low voice. “Of course, you’re mine after all.”

“B-but—”

He silences her with a kiss.

“I’m sorry, it’s a habit. It’ll fade after about two days, just cover it up later.”

“Okay…”

He was still buried inside her, she was still in her beloved’s arms, and he was still so warm. Nothing felt more right than this. She snuggled into his chest and took a moment to bask in pure comfort. 

He planted warm kisses to her hair before checking his watch. 8:45. They would have to leave soon. 

He slowly slid out of her almost teasingly then grinned when she whimpered at the loss of him.

“You’re horrible.” She whined while blushing.

He had that devilish smirk that made her heart race plastered on his face. “That’s not what you said earlier. Do I need to reenact it for you?”

“No!” She says turning even redder. His teasing would be the death of her one day but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it.

She hugged him and smiled shyly. “I love you.”

He was tempted to reply with an _I know_ but decided against it. “I love you too.”

He let her down so they could fix themselves to look presentable and with a quick kiss they departed.


	2. Distance

He clocked in to the building only to notice a familiar face to his right. Ah one of the guys that helped him to the stadium also, wait Tsumugi? What was his girlfriend doing with this guy? 

“Feeling better?” 

He dismissed the question not wanting to further worry Tsumugi as she was earlier. Perhaps they were here for the pudding that strange kid wanted for carrying him. He walked towards him.

“I have 21 King puddings for you to take with you when you leave.”

“Huh? Pudding?”

So she didn’t know about the pudding. Then why were they here?

“Why did you come today?” He asked him almost bluntly.

“It’s about the incident after the concert. Sorry. We weren’t trying to steal your fans.”

Ah, so that was it. Knowing her Tsumugi probably felt bad about it and intended on doing it herself. He most likely came with her so she wouldn’t have to deal with their manager alone. 

“I take pride in what happened. It means our concert was powerful enough to make you dance, even if our president and Gaku don’t see it that way.”

He looked beside him and hoped that Tsumugi would pick up on his surprised signal. In the business world they haven’t met yet. They couldn’t let any signs that they knew each other show.

“Who is she?”

She gasped in surprise, perhaps she picked up the signal.

“Our manager.” 

So this was one of the idols she mentioned managing. 

“N-Nice to meet you.”

She was so cute when she stuttered like that.

“I’m Takanashi Tsumugi from Takanashi Productions. I’m terribly sorry for the trouble we caused.”

She bowed out of respect. Such a formal introduction as well, she was almost like one of his fangirls.

She stumbled over her words again. His intense stare startling her. God he wanted to hold her against him and drag her away from that guy she was with. 

“You’re Riku-san’s brother right? If you would like I’ll send tickets for the debut concert.”

She had asked him about Riku last night unexpectedly. He told her about why he left, but this caught him off guard. He stared hard at her, knowing it always made her nervous.

“That won’t be necessary.”

He started to walk away.

“Wh-What? Why?” She stuttered turning to him worriedly.

Damn it, why does she have to be so cute? He knows he’s going to have to explain later, but not right now.

“Riku has a fatal condition, he wouldn’t be able to survive in the idol world.”

He then turns and leaves without another word.


	3. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi makes a phone call to Tenn after Riku collapses, where she learns more about Riku’s condition and how Tenn and Riku’s relationship with each other is more complicated than she originally thought. 
> 
> Also slight RikuxTsumugi.

“Hey sweetie.”

She could hear him chuckle softly on the other end. It brought a sweet pink tint to her cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“It’s uh about Riku, he collapsed an hour ago so we escorted him to the hospital…”

There was a long pause.

“Baby?”

“…Is he alright?” His tone was calm, but she could clearly tell he was worried.  
“Yes he’s okay, but he has woken up yet. I uh I just wanted to talk about uh Riku’s condition.”

Her heart pounded nervously telling him, afraid he would be unhappy about Riku continuing as an Idol.

“He suffers from asthma the air pressure probably affected him, dammit I knew he shouldn’t have been performing today did everyone take frequent breaks? What happened?”

“They were finishing up the concert… and then he just fainted.”

There was another long silence over the phone.

“…Is he alright now?” 

“He hasn’t woken up yet, I’m sitting right next to him. Why didn’t either of you tell me about this before though?”

“I didn’t think he would try to pursue a career as an Idol, but I suppose that’s what has happened.”

Tsumugi pouted at this. “Riku-san works very hard as the center and he has a wonderful voice.”

“I know that, I grew up with him.” Tenn reminded gently. “Except his condition worsens when he overexerts himself especially when the air pressure is bad life.”

“Is that why he wouldn’t tell anyone about it?” She asked.

“That would be likely, he’s stubborn and naïve. You might want to look up his condition if he stays with your company, make sure that anything that dust doesn’t casually float about and that he takes breaks more often to catch his breath.”

She smiled at his words, how responsible and protective he sounded in his big brother mode. “I will don’t worry.”

“I should go then, I’ll come by tonight. See if your father doesn’t mind having an extra guest tonight for dinner.” 

“You know he loves you, he won’t mind at all.” 

He hummed at that. “Alright, I love you bye bye.”

“I love you too baby, I’ll see you tonight.”

She ended the call and turn towards Riku’s sleeping figure on the hospital bed. It seemed so unlikely that she wouldn’t have noticed this condition sooner, but perhaps she just wasn’t prepared mentally for this early of a challenge as a manager. As she faded deeper into thought she noticed Riku stirring uncomfortably in his sleep. Suddenly, he reached his arm out towards the ceiling and awoke.

“Riku-san, you’re awake?”

He turned his head to face her and groaned slightly from the unexpected awakening. “Manager. Where am I?”

“The hospital. You should rest.” 

“Um, Manager…” He began. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my illness. But I—” She quickly cut him off.

“Riku-san, why didn’t you tell me?”

He looked away regretfully. “Because..”

“I looked up your illness. You suffer attacks from rigorous physical activity, house dust, and even changes in air pressure.”

“Yes.”

“If you told me I could’ve helped you.”

He looked towards her once again in surprise. “Huh?”

“I’ll clean the office so there’s not a single one of Kinako’s hairs left. We’ll come up with lessons and concert plans that won’t push you too hard.”

He continued to stare at her in amazement.”You’re not telling me to quit?”

“Idolish7 needs you, Riku-san. It can’t function without you.” She smiled at him. “So from now on, no more hiding things. Tell me everything.”

He smiled back at her. “I will.”

“When I first saw you, the desire to support someone—to manage a group—took root inside me. So as long as you keep working, I’ll keep on supporting you.” She said with determination. 

He looked at her dreamily with a slight blush appearing on his face. “Manager…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice how you were feeling.”

“No, it’s my fault.”

“Is there anything else you’re hiding?”

“No.” He let out a sigh of relief.

She shot up in panic. “Are you okay?”

“I’m relieved. I thought you’d make me quit if you found out. Every time I tried to copy Tenn-nii, he told me I couldn’t do it.”

She blinked in surprise. “Huh? So that’s what Kujo-san meant.”

He sat up in shock. “Huh? You met Tenn-nii? Did you say anything about me?” 

She laughed nervously. Yeah she’s met him more than once actually, he was her boyfriend, but he had no idea how often they met for more than just talking.

“Well, he rather harshly expressed some doubts about whether or not you’d be able to perform onstage.”

He smiled contently. “I see. He’s worried about me. Maybe he doesn’t hate me.”

She thought back to their conversation over the phone. He did seem worried but he was very calm and relaxed compared to earlier whereas he was more harsh when expressing his concerns. “He’s just bothering people like us who are trying to take this seriously.”

“Maybe.” 

Even though she loved him deeply he still made an uncomfortable chill run up her spine. He somehow managed to scare her sometimes. 

“Manager, I’m sorry for making you worry.” He looked at her regretfully, he quickly bowed his head. “I look forward to continuing working with you.”

“Me, too.” She smiled at him sweetly. 

He blushed as he raised his head to look at her.

“Manager?”

“Yes Riku-san?”

“Did um did you stay here with me the whole time?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry does this make you uncomfortable? I can leave if it does.”

“No!” He reached towards her suddenly an grabbed her hand. “I’m not uncomfortable at all!”

“Uh okay…”

He looked down at his hand on hers and quickly apologized. 

“It’s alright. I would stay for awhile longer, but you really should rest more until the hospital releases you.”

“Yes Manager I understand. I’ll rest.”

“That’s good then, goodnight Riku-san.”

“Goodnight Manager.”


End file.
